Inesperado Destino
by RbBlack
Summary: La muerte, forma parte de la vida, y por más que queramos evitarla, ella siempre nos alcanzará. Draco lo entendió y tuvo que aprender a decirle adiós a la única persona que le dio sentido a su existencia *DRAMIONE* Ganador del primer lugar del desafío: "Te reto con una canción" del Grupo: "Dramione, historias de amor que debieron ser contadas", en el 2013.


**Disclaimer**: Los personajes utilizados en esta historia fueron creados por la grandiosa **J.K. Rowling**, yo sólo los uso un ratito para jugar con ellos en mi imaginación. La trama en que gira este relato, fue creado por mi loca mente, inspirada en las canciones propuestas por **Ezequiel Sereffin**, respondiendo al desafío **"Te Reto Con Una Canción"** propuesto por el grupo: **"Dramione, historias de amor que debieron ser contadas",** en el año 2013. Obtuvo el _primer lugar_ así que comparto mi felicidad con ustedes. Además de que no podía dejar de compartirlo. Sin más que decir.

¡Que lo disfruten!

_El odio como el amor se pagan en la tumba. Sólo una cosa permanece invariable en la vida, como después de la muerte: nuestro destino.  
__(Henrik Ibsen)_

Título: **Inesperado Destino**

_¿Qué es la vida?_ Muchas veces Draco Malfoy se lo preguntó en silencio mientras veía el cielo estrellado cada anochecer. Por su experiencia, sabía que la vida era una recopilación de momentos, de sentimientos que se van acumulando con el correr de los años. Pero también sabía que la oscuridad, la tristeza y la muerte formaban parte de nuestra existencia, que ninguna persona podía librarse del destino que le había tocado vivir.

Sabía que la vida era un fino y delgado hilo que en cualquier momento podría romperse con alguna mala decisión, él más que nadie lo sabía. Durante toda su infancia había tenido que crecer con miedo y cuando tuvo la oportunidad de decidir, aprendió a estar en el bando que más le convenía, pero siempre vivió con la incertidumbre de que en cualquier momento, podría resultar muerto.

Nadie le había enseñado que las segundas oportunidades son posibles, que la felicidad es parte fundamental de la vida y que el disfrutar de las pequeñas cosas es lo que le da el sentido a nuestra existencia.

Lo comprendió hasta que la conoció, cuando entró a su vida el más poderoso de los sentimientos: _"el amor"_.

…

—_Yo no estoy aquí para juzgarte, no soy quien para hacerlo —Hermione suspiró, no quería comenzar nuevamente una discusión con el muchacho. Estaba fatigada y lo único que quería era poder ir a descansar. _

_Draco la miró con el ceño fruncido sin siquiera contestar, ya que él también estaba exhausto de todo, de todos los estúpidos que aún lo señalaban por su pasado, de las habladurías que se ceñían alrededor de él. Quería marcharse lejos de ahí, pero por cumplir la última voluntad de su padrino se quedaría._

_Después de que la segunda batalla mágica había terminado, ambos muchachos habían decidido volver a Hogwarts y los dos literalmente se encontraban solos. Por un lado, Hermione había regresado sin sus amigos, los cuales en esos precisos momentos se encontraban haciendo un entrenamiento extenuante para convertirse en aurores y por otro, Draco Malfoy era marginado por los estudiantes de su propia casa._

_Después de que el juicio mágico se había llevado a cabo, la familia del blondo había obtenido la absolución por el apoyo que le brindaron al niño que vivió, pero después de eso las cosas no marcharon bien; las familias que habían sido declaradas culpables, así como todas las personas que habían estado en contra de Lord Tenebroso desde un principio, se encargaron de apartar a esa familia que a su parecer, no debía de tener ninguna riqueza, ningún reconocimiento por parte de nadie._

_Muchas veces su padrino se lo había dicho, pero él jamás lo quiso escuchar. _—Las personas son muy crueles Draco, tu madre y padre cometieron un grave error contigo, te sumergieron a un mundo que no te pertenece, tu no tenías que estar aquí _—se lo repetía cada que tenían la oportunidad de estar solos. _

_Pero Draco no le creía, pensaba que por su posición social y porque su familia era pura de sangre, todos en el mundo mágico debían de rendirles pleitesía, pero cuando toda esa farsa acabó, entendió muchas cosas: comprendió que el pasado jamás se olvida, sino que simplemente se supera, que cuando crees contar con alguien y te encuentras en una situación difícil, los cobardes huyen dejándote solo y que las personas que menos esperas que estén a tu lado, permanecen junto a ti hasta el final del camino difícil. _

_Eso último lo había comprendido cada vez que miraba a la castaña que tenía frente a él. Aquella muchacha simple y sin chiste que en esos momentos se encontraba concentrada escribiendo sobre el pergamino con gran velocidad. Ella, que siempre había sido tratada como una persona inferior ante sus ojos por no tener un amplio árbol genealógico, ahora estaba junto a él tratando de que él siguiera con su vida, y aunque no lo hacía voluntariamente sino por designio de sus profesores, internamente se lo agradecía. _

_Ella quien había sido heroína de guerra, prefería pasar el tiempo a su lado que convivir y pavonearse de toda su fama._

—_Gra… gracias Granger —dijo con gran dificultad. La castaña dejó caer su pluma sobre el papiro y lo miró—. No tienes que estar haciendo esto más sin embargo lo haces, gracias. —murmuró rápidamente. _

_Hermione por acto reflejo, tomó su mano y lo miró con ternura. Después de ese momento, ambos muchachos se quedaron en un completo silencio sin saber qué hacer y decir, ya que a ambos un extraño pero placentero calor los recorrió de pies a cabeza, algo desconocido a lo que ambos no sabían cómo reaccionar. El tiempo pareció detenerse mientras se miraron directamente a los ojos, los dos sonrieron, pues no había nada que decir. Después de la guerra ambos comprendieron que la vida era demasiado corta para estarla desaprovechando con absurdas rivalidades y esa noche, los libros viejos y la luna que se colaba por las ventanas de aquella biblioteca, fueron el único testigo de ese amor que estaba a punto de florecer._

…

_Sin embargo, aquel sentimiento no había sido fácil para ninguno de los dos. Era intenso y eso de alguna forma los asustaba. Draco por su parte sabía que Hermione estaba prohibida para él, que fuera de esas cuatro paredes, había un chico pelirrojo que con ansias la estaba esperando. _

_Porque si, él los había visto antes de abordar el expreso que los traería nuevamente hacia el Castillo, vio como ambos chicos se despedían mientras Ron le prometía amor a pesar de la distancia. Pero Merlín sabía que él no había querido enamorarse, él no estaba buscando el amor, nunca había planeado sentirlo y mucho menos había previsto hacerlo de aquella castaña._

_Draco sentía que no tenía nada que ofrecerle, que al contrario, le quitaría todo lo que en años había logrado conseguir, como por ejemplo el respeto del mundo que ambos ya conocían, sería tachada y señalada al igual que él._

_Muchas veces se lo había dicho, a pesar de ser una persona extremadamente reservada, una noche le había expuesto todos sus pensamientos._

…

—_Tú y yo, no podemos estar juntos Hermione —le dijo mientras acariciaba su hombro una vez que ambos estaban recostados sobre el sofá._

_¿Qué dices?_ _—preguntó confundida._

—_Lo que escuchaste, que tú no eres para mí —la castaña se levantó de su pecho y lo miró con indecisión. Sacudió su cabeza negando cada una de sus palabras—. Yo no pertenezco a tu mundo y tú tampoco perteneces al mío._

_Muy dentro de su corazón, sabía que todos los momentos que había vivido a un lado de su amor, tan sólo podrían tratarse de un hermoso sueño del cual ella aún no lograba despertar. Sabía que estaba cometiendo un error al mantener aún las esperanzas del pelirrojo que la esperaba lejos de ahí, pero ella no había pensado que se enamoraría y menos que lo haría de su peor enemigo. Su corazón le había hecho una broma y pensaba que por diversión el tonto ilusionado se había enganchado de aquel rubio que en esos momentos la despreciaba. _

¿Cómo era posible que él le dijera todo eso?_ —Morgana sabía que le había entregado todo de ella, su amor, sus más profundos secretos, cada fantasía y sueño se lo había confiado a él—. _¿Acaso no se daba cuenta del profundo amor que le tenía? _—en un rápido movimiento se levantó y lo miró con fiereza._

—_Si, tal vez estés en lo cierto, tal vez yo no te deba pertenecer y tú no debas de ser mío, pero ¿sabes algo? —Draco se incorporó, ya que vio algo en los ojos de Hermione que lo asustó, tal vez pensaba que no la amaba, cuando en realidad lo único que sentía era una inmensa inseguridad—. Yo daría todo por ti, todo. _

_Se dio la media vuelta y salió rápidamente de la Sala de Menesteres dejándolo solo. _¿Qué es lo que debía de hacer, seguirla_? —Era un manojo de puros nervios, salió de ahí en un intento de alejarse de todos los recuerdos que lo azotaban en cada segundo. Él sabía que no era perfecto y también conocía que ella tampoco lo era, ambos tenían defectos que a pesar de que eran imperfecciones, se complementaban entre sí. Por un lado, odiaba la manera en que ella ordenaba perfectamente cada uno de sus libros, aunque él era muy minucioso con cada una de sus cosas, le parecía realmente absurda la forma en que ella los ordenaba por orden alfabético y después por autoría, y por otro lado le encantaba la manera en que defendía cada uno de sus pensamientos, cuando hablaba sin pensar y seguía sus intuiciones. Ella era todo lo que él nunca llegaría a ser y por eso la amaba. _

_Corrió como un poseso por todo el castillo, buscándola en cada rincón, en cada salón o cuarto que pudiese haber en el castillo en un intento de encontrarla. Junio se hacía presente mientras una lluvia torrencial azotaba los terrenos de Hogwarts. Argus Filtch por poco lo descubre mientras se escabullía por la negra noche hacia los inmensos jardines._

— _¡Hermione! ¡Hermione! —Gritó como un loco hasta que la garganta le dolió y la vio parada cerca de la entrada de la escuela—. Hermione ¿qué crees que estás haciendo? —rápidamente la tomó entre sus brazos y la zarandeo muy fuerte ya que ella se encontraba toda empapada y con la mirada perdida. _

—_Dé-ja-me, —le decía mientras intentaba zafarse de sus brazos—, ¿qué haces aquí? Apártate, márchate con los tuyos, con esa bola de egocentristas, con esas frívolas personas sin escrúpulos. ¡Lárgate de aquí! —gritó con fiereza mientras golpeaba con todas sus fuerzas el pecho de Draco. _

_El blondo dejó que la muchacha descargara toda su furia contra él, ya que él sentía que se merecía todo aquello. Había sido un estúpido al decirle que no estaban destinados para estar juntos; Draco la necesitaba como las plantas necesitaban del rocío matutino, precisaba de su presencia para no perder la poca cordura que le quedaba después de que sus fantasmas lo invadían cada noche. _

—_Yo, yo te a… yo te necesito tanto Hermione —le dijo mientras la sostenía firmemente entre sus brazos—, por favor déjame amarte, deja que yo sea quien te diga cada día lo hermosa que estás. Tal vez no todo en nuestra relación sean arcoíris y mariposas, pero mi corazón está lleno de un amor que es solamente para ti, por favor perdóname por ser tan imbécil… —pero el rubio ya no pudo continuar, ya que sus labios fueron atacados con violencia por la castaña. _

_Se besaron por un largo momento, era ese tipo de beso que rara vez se ve en la vida real y muchas veces se ve en las películas, era ese tipo de beso que se envidia con el alma y se desea con el corazón; con ese beso, se entregaban y se demostraban todo su amor, con todo el anhelo que solamente podían sentir las almas gemelas._

…

Después de esa noche, Draco se prometió a si mismo aprovechar cada segundo que pudiese pasar a su lado y por esa razón, antes de que ambos dieran por terminados sus estudios, tomó una de las decisiones más importantes de su vida.

…

— _¿Hermione? —susurró el Slytherin al oído de su amada. Ambos se encontraban dentro de la habitación del blondo, tumbados sobre su cama. Después de una larga semana haciendo los 'EXTASIS', ambos necesitaban un poco de descanso. Así que después de pasar por algunos atajos y escondites, habían llegado hasta su cuarto. Hermione como si se sintiera en su casa, se había quitado los zapatos y se había acomodado sobre su lecho. Hermione musitaba entre sueños y Draco simplemente reía. Verla dormir era todo un espectáculo._

—_Hermione… —volvió a murmurar el blondo mientras la cubría con una manta—. Podría permanecer despierto durante toda la noche solo para escucharte respirar, podría quedarme perdido en este momento para siempre. Hermione, no quiero cerrar los ojos, no quiero en la noche dormir, porque temo que al cerrarlos te extrañaría y yo, yo no quiero extrañar nada de ti cariño. —besó con ternura su frente y se atrevió a continuar declarándole cada uno de sus sentimientos, aprovecharía este momento, utilizaría esta oportunidad para manifestar lo que no podía decirle cuando ella se encontrara consiente, porque si, aunque las cosas hubieran cambiado entre ellos y aunque el ya no era el mismo de ayer, los Malfoy eran personas que no eran muy expresivos respecto a sus sentimientos y aunque la amaba con todo su corazón, se sentía tan vulnerable y endeble estando cerca de ella, era su fortaleza así como también era su debilidad—. Sé que tal vez es demasiado pronto, pero cuando salgamos de Hogwarts no quiero extrañar ni una de tus sonrisas, no quiero extrañar ni uno sólo de tus besos, ya que yo sólo quiero estar contigo, quiero tenerte conmigo como ahora, quiero sentir tu corazón muy cerca del mío, por favor permanece aquí junto a mí por el resto del tiempo._

…

Esas palabras se quedaron guardadas en el subconsciente de Hermione por siempre, aunque Draco no lo supiera. Después de que se graduaron, ambos tuvieron que separarse porque los dos tenían muchas cosas que hacer; Hermione debía de aclararle sus sentimientos a Ron y Draco, tenía que ver como marchaban las cosas con sus padres. Conociendo las creencias y costumbres que tenía su familia, iba a ser muy difícil para ellos que aceptaran el amor que sentía por la castaña. Pero nada de eso le importaba, ya que entendió que su vida así como su destino, se encontraban ligados a esa mujer. Todos sus sentimientos, así como cada uno de sus sentidos, se habían despertado e intensificado cuando estuvo entre sus brazos y si esto que sentían no era amor, no sabía entonces lo que era.

Pero ya no volvería a tener ningún minuto al lado de Hermione, después de ese momento en el que sintió que su vida se había truncado, ya no podría volver a verla, ya no podría volver a verla sonreír.

…

…"_Draco ¿estás bien? Yo muero por verte, he hablado con Ron y no se tomó las cosas de la mejor manera, pero terminó aceptándolo. Harry, Harry simplemente me ha sermoneado diciéndome que tú no eres de fiar, pero quiero que sepas que yo confió en ti y en tu palabra. ¿Cómo han salido las cosas con tus padres?"…_

_La carta continuaba con muchas más preguntas y la verdad era que las cosas con ellos no habían salido del todo bien, pero él lo entendía. No podía pedirles que cambiaran de pensamiento de un momento a otro, ni tampoco les podía pedir que aceptaran a su mujer de la noche a la mañana. Tenía que contarle lo que había sucedido porque estaba seguro de que la castaña no se estaría tranquila hasta que supiera algo de él y el rubio también la necesitaba. Hacía más de dos meses que no se veían, hacía más de dos meses que no probaba sus labios…_

…" _¿Podemos vernos? Yo ya no soportaría un día más sin ti"…_

_Draco rió, ya que se sentía exactamente de la misma manera. Al final de la nota venía una dirección, un domicilio que él no conocía, pero que él averiguaría con tal de estar junto a ella. _

_Se arregló especialmente para la ocasión. No se consideraba vanidoso pero le gustaba cuidar de su apariencia personal, cuando lo que vio al espejo terminó de convencerlo, salió rápidamente de su Mansión para buscar a su amada._

…

_¿Cómo es que lo superaría? ¿Cómo es que aprendería a vivir sin él?_ No, definitivamente estaba especulando, todo tenía que salir bien, él no podía abandonarla, no después de todos los planes que habían hecho.

Su mente trabajaba a una velocidad increíble, recreando en sus pensamientos todos los escenarios de lo que acababa de suceder. Pero sentía que todo alrededor de ella, sucedía tan lento, tan paulatino que se sentía a punto de enloquecer.

A su lado llegaron rápidamente sus amigos, quienes la abrazaron al ver el estado en el que se encontraba. Manchas de sangre y tierra era lo que había por todo su cuerpo, pero su cara no mostraba el dolor que seguramente estaba sintiendo en esos momentos, ya que se encontraba totalmente paralizado y con la mirada perdida hacia el lugar en donde los mendimagos trabajaban sobre el cuerpo de Draco.

Preguntas sobre _¿qué es lo que había sucedido? ¿Quién perpetuó el ataque? ¿Había más heridos?_ —deambulaban a su alrededor, pero nada de eso lo escuchaba. Sólo quería estar consciente de que los latidos del corazón de su amor aun fueran perceptibles. Veía su cuerpo en la distancia, tan lejano y tan irreal, que lo que les estaba sucediendo seguramente era un maldito sueño, una jodida pesadilla que la estaba matando.

—Señorita, si nos dice lo que les ocurrió y el tipo de magia que utilizaron podremos ayudarlo_ —_escuchó que un hombre junto a ella le pronunciaba y sin pretenderlo, las lágrimas que habían estado rezagadas en sus ojos, cayeron sin remedio.

…

_No llores mi amor, no sufras porque hoy no estoy a tu lado—_Draco se encontraba detrás de Hermione susurrándole cerca de su oído. Pero ella ya no lo escuchaba. Intentó tocarle su hombro, pero simplemente lo atravesó.

—Habíamos quedado de vernos en un café, cerca del callejón Diagon _—_empezó a relatar Hermione mientras el llanto caía por sus mejillas_—. _Yo tuve la culpa, yo lo cité ahí yo tuve la culpa de que todo esto sucediese.

_No Hermione, tú no has tenido la culpa, hiciste todo lo que estuvo en tus manos, yo fui quien se equivocó —_se puso encuclillas para poder estar a su altura, quería verla a los ojos, quería ver en su mirada que ese amor que se profesaban siguiera intacto y tan fuerte como él lo recordaba.

—Lo vi del otro lado de la calle y quise correr a su lado, abrazarlo… _besarlo_ pero una persona nos sorprendió _—_la castaña comenzó a mover con desesperación sus manos, en un intento de alejar la imagen de ese maldito hombre, de ese maldito demonio que le había causado tanto daño a su corazón_—. _Greyback lanzó un hechizo hacia mí, un tipo de magia que yo desconocía, Draco lo vio venir y simplemente se interpuso en el camino, yo… yo traté de evitarlo y de confrontarlo. Estoy esperando un hijo suyo, él no puede simplemente dejarnos, ¡No puede! _—_las personas que estaban a su alrededor, se taparon la boca ahogando un grito. Hermione apretó más a su pecho la gabardina de Draco como si con esa acción pudiese sentirlo más cerca de ella.

_Oh mi amor, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste antes? ¿Un hijo? ¿Tuyo y mío? —_Draco quiso llorar, pero se sentía seco, vacío_—. Hay tantas cosas que me hubiera encantado decirte, pero por mi maldita cobardía no me atreví a hacerlo en su momento. Eres lo que yo más amo, eres mi más bella posesión Hermione ya que tú me enseñaste tantas cosas, por ti los fantasmas que me atormentaban hoy no existen más… _

La castaña inconsciente de que todas las personas a su alrededor la observaban, con paso lento y tortuoso, se acercaba hacia el cuerpo de su amor mientras internamente se preguntaba: _¿Qué es lo que pasará con nosotros Draco? ¿Tú me dejarás? ¿Acaso ya no recuerdas esa promesa que me hiciste? Yo no quiero ni debo perderte pues sé que eres mi única felicidad, lucha por mí y por tu hijo, abre tus ojos y dime que me amas tanto como yo te amo a ti._

Un silencio sepulcral se hizo presente en la habitación. Un corazón que advertía sus últimos latidos, otro que revoloteaba por la emoción, dos almas que estaban destinadas a estar juntas y un amor que por la intensidad de sentimientos, estaba más allá de cualquier realidad.

…

—_Quiero tener cinco mil hijos contigo…_

— _¿Tantos? ¿Y cómo piensas que los mantendremos? —Hermione reía mientras acariciaba el cabello de Draco, su textura era tan suave como la seda y su color era como los rayos que irradiaba el mismísimo sol._

— _¿Acaso olvidaste que soy heredero de una cuantiosa herencia, mi amor? —El rubio rió con singular alegría. Sabía que a Hermione le molestaba demasiado que él se pavoneara de todo lo que poseía. Así que con esa sonrisa torcida que tanto lo caracterizaba, se levantó del vientre de Hermione y la miró. La castaña quien tenía el ceño fruncido por el comentario de Draco, al verlo a los ojos, relajó su frente y lo único que pudo hacer fue sonreír._

_Con mirar esos ojos, la muchacha podía encontrarle sentido a muchas incógnitas que había tenido a lo largo de toda su vida. Como por ejemplo, si es que cuando nacemos, como seres humanos, estamos destinados a encontrar a esa persona que nos haga sentir especiales, aquel ser que sea fuego y agua al mismo tiempo en nuestro interior, que con tan sólo una palabra sea capaz de tranquilizar los demonios que poco a poco crecen en nuestra mente, o que tuviese el poder de llevarnos hasta la locura con tan sólo un rose o que pudiese acelerar los latidos del corazón, tan sólo con una mirada. Y todo eso lo había sentido a un lado de Draco._

_Por su experiencia, sabía que el amor era sólo un sentimiento que te hacía sentir bien y complacido. O al menos eso había sentido a un lado de Ron; el amor que ambos sentían, era libre y a veces infantil, estar con el pelirrojo tranquilizaba la angustia que con el paso de los años por la incertidumbre de su destino, había crecido en su corazón. _

_Pero el estar a un lado de Draco, había puesto a prueba todo lo que ella era, sus creencias así como su lealtad. El rubio, podía provocar que pasara de la desesperación al borde de la pasión, podía estar totalmente enojada, pero con sus besos, lograba que ese monstruo poco a poco se convirtiera en un manso corderito._

_Al estar a su lado, sentía que el mundo así como su vida, podría superar cualquier obstáculo. Después de conocerlo, supo que por más que ambos se negaran a sentir aquel sentimiento tan poderoso, sus vidas así como sus destinos, estaban unidos en un sólo camino._

— _¿Draco? —Hermione estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta de que el muchacho se había alejado de ella. Quiso alcanzarlo, tomarlo entre sus brazos y no soltarlo jamás, pero sabía que ya era muy tarde para eso. Por más intentos que hiciera por tan sólo rozarlo, nunca lo alcanzaría… nunca más…_

_Su rostro se fue descomponiendo en una horrible máscara, de la cual, desaparecieron los rasgos que ella tanto amaba. Su mirada gris, se tiño de rojo… su cara poco a poco se desgajó y Hermione, sólo pudo gritar de horror._

…

—Tranquila, tranquila… ya, ya… ya…, sólo fue una horrible pesadilla, una terrible pesadilla _—_los brazos que la reconfortaban, no le eran desconocidos, pero no eran los que ella necesitaba.

Rápidamente, la muchacha se secó las lágrimas para poder ver a los ojos a la persona que la consolaba.

—Harry…, —susurró mientras tranquilizaba el ritmo de su corazón.

—Tranquila, todo esta bien… todo estará bien..., —se aferró como pudo al pecho de su mejor amigo, mientras lloraba desconsoladamente por la muerte de su amor.

Todo el esfuerzo que habían hecho los mendimagos por rescatar a Draco, había resultado inútil puesto que el muchacho, después de dos días de estar "dormido" según los sanadores, los latidos de su corazón disminuyeron, llevándose con ellos, la vida del rubio.

Hermione había llorado como no lo había hecho en años, aferrándose al cuerpo inerte de su amado mientras los mendimagos intentaban llevárselo a otra habitación. Ron, Harry y Ginny, recordaban perfectamente la imagen de su amiga, desmoronándose poco a poco mientras enterraban el cuerpo del ex -slytherin.

Después de ese momento, ninguno de sus amigos quiso dejarla sola y por esa razón, Luna, Ginny, Ron, Neville y Harry, decidieron quedarse junto a ella en la casa que le había heredado su padrino al niño que vivió. Cada uno, se turnaba para poder cuidar de ella, ya que en su condición, tenían que asegurarse de que se cuidara correctamente.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos, tal vez fueron horas… para que Hermione se pudiera tranquilizar. Harry la sostuvo entre sus brazos hasta que poco a poco nuevamente se quedó dormida.

Draco los observaba, sintiéndose un poco más tranquilo al saber que el amor de su vida, no se encontraba sola. Había querido luchar contra aquella oscuridad que poco a poco se había hecho presente en su vida, Merlín y Morgana lo sabían, pero su tiempo había llegado a su fin. Le habría encantado quedarse a cuidar de ella, a velar por la integridad de Hermione y la de su hijo, pero eso no iba a poder ser. Sólo tendría una oportunidad de despedirse de ella y no la desperdiciaría.

Sin hacer ningún ruido, Potter salió de la habitación dejando a Hermione completamente sola. Tan sólo se podía escuchar su respiración acompasada y el ruido que hacía el reloj al marcar las horas.

Lentamente se sentó sobre la cama admirando las mejillas sonrosadas y las palabras que salían de sus labios dirigidas hacia él. Quiso grabar en su memoria cada rasgo, así como también la pequeña cicatriz que la muchacha tenía en la mejilla derecha, sus pecas y su cabello que tiernamente se ensortijaba. Todo eso lo quería recordar.

—Draco —rápidamente regresó su mirada a la suya y Hermione rió de pura felicidad, se lanzó a su cuello y lo apretó tan fuertemente que si Draco hubiese estado vivo, seguramente le hubiese cortado la respiración—. Sabía que todo lo que había pasado era tan sólo una amarga pesadilla, un cruel sueño… —decía emocionada pero vio algo en los ojos de Draco que la asustó—, por que así es ¿verdad?

El rubio le sostuvo la mirada por unos breves segundos, pero después agachó la mirada y en ese momento la castaña entendió que él nunca más estaría junto a ella, que nunca más podría sentir el calor que despedían sus labios ni mucho menos el de sus abrazos.

— ¿Por qué, por qué nosotros? —las lágrimas nuevamente acudieron a sus ojos y Draco rápidamente la abrazo.

—Porque así era nuestro destino, tú debes de seguir con tu vida, cuidar de nuestro hijo y velar por él —instintivamente ambos llevaron la mano derecha al vientre de la castaña acariciando el pequeño bultito que se podía percibir.

—Pero no será lo mismo sin ti, ambos te necesitamos, te necesitaremos siempre, —el corazón de Draco se encogió al sentirse de la misma manera. No había forma de que él no los necesitara, no pasaría ningún instante de la eternidad que el no contará para reunirse nuevamente a su lado.

—Lo sé, pero yo siempre estaré junto a ti y junto a nuestro hijo, cuídalo por mi ¿quieres? Cumple aquella promesa que algún día me hiciste al decir que siempre serías feliz, hazlo por mi y por nuestro bebe ¿lo prometes?

Hermione sentía que nuevamente la vida se le estaba yendo entre sus manos; por un lado quería irse a un lado de su amor, la vida ya no tendría sentido si no podía volver a mirar esos ojos grises que la miraban con devoción y amor…, pero por otro, sabía que no podía ser tan egoísta y tirarse al abismo ahora que estaba embarazada.

Ese nuevo ser que crecía en su interior tenía que darle la fuerza suficiente para poder salir adelante, y rogaba internamente a Merlín, porque se pareciera en todo a Draco. Quería que en el mundo, hubiese una prueba del amor que un día sintieron los dos, para que fuese evidencia de que a pesar de las adversidades y de las absurdas ideas que se tienen en la sociedad, el amor era la fuerza más poderosa que jamás se pudo inventar. Hermione asintió ante su petición y el alma del rubio se tranquilizó.

—Todo estará bien, lo prometo… cada vez que me necesites estaré junto a ti. Háblale a nuestro hijo de lo mucho que me amaste y de la forma en que yo te quise. No permitas que mis padres metan en su cabeza esas absurdas ideas sobre la magia…

Hermione no dejó que él siguiera hablando, lo besó transmitiéndole todo el amor que estaba sintiendo por él. Quería darle y quedarse con recuerdo del sabor de sus labios.

—Te amo y nunca olvides que siempre te recordaré…

Fue lo último que Draco le dijo antes de desaparecer. Hermione caminó hacia la ventana, llevándose una mano a la altura de su corazón y la otra hasta su vientre. Podía sentir que una tranquilidad la invadía pero el dolor por su partida aún se sentía ahí, en lo más profundo de su alma. Sabía de ante mano, que nunca lo olvidaría, que jamás podría volver a sentir ese sentimiento tan intenso y tan hermoso que le había dado otro sentido a su existencia. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer: viviría todos los sueños que algún día tuvo a un lado de su amor, lo haría por los dos, y por el nuevo ser que crecía dentro de su cuerpo.

Ahora lloraba, pero lloraba de alegría y de ilusión, porque Draco le había enseñado que las segundas oportunidades son posibles y que a pesar de todo lo ocurrido, la esperanza de que las cosas mejorarían por más oscuro que el cielo se pusiera, siempre existía en el corazón de las personas si no olvidabas prender la luz.

…

La muerte forma parte de la vida, y por más que queramos evitarla, ella siempre nos alcanzará. Tarde o temprano siempre vence pero cuando se trata del amor, este sentimiento simplemente rompe cualquier obstáculo, cualquier impedimento, cualquier barrera para tener un buen final.

* * *

¿Qué les ha parecido? ¿Les ha gustado? :3 Debo decir que me ha causado mucha tristeza ese final, pero si a alguien hay que culpar es al que eligió las canciones para el reto... jajaja, no miento, todo eso vino de mi muso inspirador. ¿Se merece algún review?

Muchas gracias a las personas que le dieron una oportunidad a mi historia y se animaron a leer. :D

Y para l s que se pregunten, que canciones me tocaron en el reto estas fueron: _"Desde mi cielo"_ de Mago de Oz. _"She Will Be Loved"_ de Maroon 5 y _"I Dont Wanna Miss a Thing_" de Aerosmith. ¿Lograron identificar en que parte estaban las canciones?

Nos leemos en una próxima aventura.

**Rebeca :D**


End file.
